The present invention relates to a network commerce system and a network commerce method. Particularly, the present invention relates to a network commerce system and network commerce method, each which edits digital data.
Information processing units such as personal computers as well as communication lines such as the Internet interconnecting information processing units using a public telephone line or ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network) have become widespread. Conventionally, with the increasing widespread, the network commerce has been performed to order items or services via a network, using an information processing unit, in addition to TV shopping, and purchases them in accordance with the order.
The network commerce performs an order for a photo finishing service, an order and purchase of items through a catalog, and a trade of stocks through a securities firm. Recently, there is the network commerce system that can purchase items through one click operation. That is, a buyer once registers, for example, its name, its address, and its telephone number through a home page opened by an item supplier and purchases items. Thereafter, in the next purchase of an item supplied by the same supplier, the buyer can purchase the item by merely clicking once the button of the mouse connected to a personal computer, without re-registering its name on the home page.
However, recently, since there are a variety of items or services to be dealt through the network, a buyer has to often consume much time to retrieve sellers handling desired items over the network and to determine a specific one among many retrieved sellers. Improvement has been long awaited to solve this problem.
In actuality, a buyer may be different from the recipient of an item. The location of the buyer may be different from that of the recipient. For fast delivery of items and reduction of delivery costs, it is desirable to determine sellers handling desired items by considering the location of a recipient of items. Moreover, a system that can selectively determine sellers capable of accepting the requirements of a buyer, e.g. the quick delivery of items or producing and processing items at low costs is desired.